


Never Give Up Hope

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Injury, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You have been an actress on supernatural since Season 2. You play hunter Dakota Singer, daughter to Bobby Singer. Your costars Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Misha Collins and your Bff ( y/ bf) who plays Demon Ruth are on your way to meet Jensen, Jared, Mark, and Jim, at a special SPN event at a ski resort in Colorado.  But on the way your car slides off the road, leaving the four of you stranded.  How long will it take before you are found, and will you all beable to stay alive till then?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this version, John was brought back in season 3, and Jeffrey is not married.

You breathe a sigh of relief as the plane lands safely in Aspen Colorado. Un snapping your seat belt you stand tug at your bag in the over head.

" Need some help?" A deep voice asks. You look up innto the face of your co star Jeffrey Dean Morgan and smile.

" Thanks Jeff." you say. 

" Hey, that's what tall folk are for, to reach stuff." he jokes as he pulls the bag down for you. 

"Your blocking the isle." (y/bff) says sounding annoyed.

"Sorr....E..." you reply.

" No I'm sorry, I just need some sleep." She tells you. You smile at her. For as long as you had known her you knew that she could never sleep on a plane. You Jeff, Misha and Y/bff had caught the red eye to Aspen. You were suppose to meet Jensen, Jared, Mark and Jim at a special location shoot and then a little R&R. They had came in the night before, along with the crew. How ever do to the fact that you, y/bff Jeffrey and Misha were asked to do an interview the four of you had to take the first plane out the next day. Which of course was no where on time. You follow Jeffrey out folllowed by bff and Misha. Once off the plan you made it to the luggage claim. This young girl ( in her early teens) made a loud gasp.

" Oh My god! It's Misha!" she squeeled. The next thing you knew Misha was surroundded by several fans, all wantinng pictures and autographes. The three of you stand there un noticed watching amused.

"I get the feeling we don't even make the cut." Jeffrey said laughing as he drapped an arm across both of you.

"Should we rescue him?" bff asks.

" Are you kidding? He loves this crap." you say smiling. 

Suddenly you hear Misha's voice ring above the fans. 

" Well looky who I see." he says his eyes twinkling at you three. Every one of the fans turns to see what he looking at, and youu hear more excited chatter.

" It's John, Dakota, and Ruth!." Some one says as they come at you. You look at Misha with a Thanks alot look, as a ten yr old boy shoves a piece of paper and pen at you. Misha shrugs and smiles, his blue eyes sparkling. You look down at the child and smile.

" Hi what's your name?" you ask.

" Dean." he says shyly.

" Really?" you ask. He nodds.

" That is so cool." you say taking the paper from him, he seems to relax a bit and smiles.

Almost 20 minutes later the four of you were finally heading out of the airport and toward your rental car. There was already a good amount of snow on the ground and now the clouds were opening up to lightly toss more on top of you, and the wind was picking up. You throw your stuff in the trunk ontop of Misha's. Jeff grabbed his phone,

" No signal." he says. You all check yours only to find the same thiing.

" Must be the weather." b/ff suggest. 

" We'll if we head straight to the resort we'll be just late enough." Jeff says as you climb into the passengers seat next to him as the thers climb into the back. 

" Can't we at least get something to eat?" Misha asks.

" Yeah, I could eat." you agree. 

" Fine we'll do a quick drive through." Jeff agrees. Even though it was already the second week of January there were still several christmas lights out. You smile as the four of you head to the nearest Mcdonalds. By the time you got your food the snow was coming down even harder, in big fat flakes. But your faith in Jeff's driving didn't give you even an bit of concern. Jeff headed out of town and toward the resort. You fiddled with the radio till you came across what seeme to be the only station avaible.

" Again, a Winter storm warning is in effect for Aspen and the surrounding areas for the next 24 hrs, The colorado state patrol eurges everyone to stay off the roads. Now here's ( your fav singer)" You look at Jeffrey concerned. The wind was starting to pick up and the snow was starting to drift.

" We'll be fine, were already half way there." he assures you. You glance at the back seat, bff is ut coold while Misha looks at you concerned. You turn back around and stare out at the falling snow. Jeff reaches over and pats your arm.

" Were going to be fine." he insists. But there is something in his voice that sends a bit of a chill dow your spine.


	2. The Blink of an eye

Suddenly the car began to slid. Jeff turned into the skid as you held your breath. The car felt as if it was going to right it self but instead it started to slide the other way. 

" Oh God!" you exclaimed as you closed your eyes tight. You could feel the car leave the road.

" Shit!" Misha yells from the back seat.

" Hang on!" Jeff ordered. The next thing you knew the car was air born. In what seemed like a life time, but was actually only a few seconds the car hit hard with a thud. Glass cracked and metal crunched as the car continued down the snowy slope. There was yelling and you were 90% sure it was coming from you, although a part of it was coming from the back as well. The car lurched and you slammed your head against the side of your car door. It popped open for a moment and you saw the ground moving below you, moments before it slammed shut. The Car skidded a little further before slamming into a tree stopping it in it's tracks. As it did you felt sheer pain rush through your leg. You sat there stunned for a moment. The car was silent except for the continued hum of the motor. Slowly you lifted your hand to your head and felt something wet against it. You looked at your fingers to see a crimson red substance. 

" Is everyone ok?" you asked. When no one answers you panic. You glance at Jeff unconscious in the drivers seat. 

Misha?! Misha can you hear me? Y/bff!" you call out scared.

" Yeah, yeah. I'm here." Misha says finally.

" Oh thank God! Are you ok?" you ask.

" I think so." he says. " You?"

" I hit my head, and I think my legs broke." you moan.

" Jeff?" Misha asks concerned when he sees him out cold. Scared you reach over and press your hand to his neck. 

"He's alive." you say with a sigh of relief. " Hows y/bff?" There is a moment of silence that sends a a chill down you spine.

" She's not here!" Misha says panicked 

" What?!" you scream forcing yourself to turn around even with the pain. 

" My God, She didn't have her seat belt on... She must have gotten thrown!" Misha cries. You hear him grunt as he forces the back door open. you watch through the mirror as he gets out and limps around.

" bff!" he yells his voice echoing back toward you. You push at your door trying to wedge it open. 

"bff!" you hear Misha yell again. Jeff moans next to you.

" Jeff? Jeffrey! Please wake up!" you beg as you shake him softly. He stirs, slowly his eyes open. 

" Jeff? Are you ok?" you ask. You can barely hear Misha's voice in the distance.

"My arm." he says with a moan. You notice a bump forming on the front of his head. Misha returns to the car and leans in the open back seat door.

" I found her. She's alive thank God, But out cold. Don't know if I can move her on my own." he says.  
e  
Jeff was able to open his door and slide out. You went to slid across the front seat to help but the pain in your leg caused you to scream out in pain. Both men stopped and looked at you shocked. 

" My Leg feels like it's on fire!" you cry. Jeff starts to climb back in to look at it.

" No, go get her!" you insist as tears flow from your eyes.

" We'll be right back." Jeff tells you.

"You better." you reply. He gives you a half smile and they disappear. The hum of the car died, and you were stuck there with nothing but the sound of your heart beat, which scared the hell out of you. You were about to force your self to get out despite the pain when you heard the back door open. 

" Oh thank God, is she ok?" you ask.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine." Jeff said, but the tone of his voice was that of a father trying to keep his child calm.

" Now let's see that leg." he says climbing back into the front seat next to you. Despite his bad arm, He managed to get you turned so that you were laid out across the seat. You looked down to see blood soaking through your jeans pants and your eyes widened with fear. 

" Misha, you got that Swiss Army knife on you still?" he asks. 

" Yeah." Misha says says handing it over the seat. Jeff takes it from him and pops open the small scissors. He cuts away a piece of the pant leg and then rips it the rest of the way with his hands.

" Shit." he mutters. You look to see something sticking out of your leg. 

" Oh my God!" you scream when you realize it's your leg bone.

"Y/n... Y/n... It's going to be ok." Jeff says trying to calm you. But you can't stop yelling.

" Y/n.. Honey.. Jesus y/n." Misha was saying as he patted your arm. Then suddenly you just stopped yelling as the world around you went dark.


	3. Baby It's cold outside.

You open your eyes, It's cold and dark and you shiver. The first thought to hop into your mind was that you were dead. But then you feel a warm body next to you, and realize there is a thin blanket over you. You move trying to get comfortable. The warm body next to you stirs.

" y/n?" Misha's voice says tiredly.

"yeah." you mutter. There is something tight around your leg and you try to remove it.

" No.. No don't." Misha says putting his hand on yours. "Jeffrey used his belt as a tourniquet. We've been loosening it now and then but you need to leave it on to slow the bleeding." He says reminding you of how bad your leg is.

" How long have I been out?" you ask

 

" I don't know, 4 maybe 5 hours. Jeff's trying to signal for help with a flash light" he tells you. 

" bff?" you ask

"She's alive, but.... I think her ribs are broke or cracked, and she hasn't woke yet. Jeff's shoulder is out of the socket, and I'm seeing double. But were all alive" He says trying to sound hopeful.

"Misha..It's so cold." you say with another shiver even with your winter coat and hat.

" Yeah, it's still snowing. We found a thermal blanket in the trunk along with a road side emergency kit. Minus a flare " he said annoyed. "we covered Bff with the thermal, I had this blanket in my suitcase, it's thin, but if we huddle together." he said snuggling closer.

" Misha... If they don't find us soon... " you say as you start to cry.

" Hey... It's going to be ok.... Their probably looking for us right now. Don't cry y/n... Your tears are gonna freeze." he says hugging you. The back door opens and Jeffrey groaned as he climbed into the back seat.

" Damn it's cold." he mumbled. You can hear him getting under the blanket with Bff.

" How bad is it?" You ask.

" Hey you're awake. That's good. You feel ok?" He asked.

" I can't really feel anything, I'm so cold." you say.

"Yeah that's probably a good thing." he says softly.

" So how bad is it?" you ask again.

" I'm not going to lie to you, right now odds aren't in our favor. But Never give up hope." Jeffrey said. " I just wanted to warm up abit and then I'll go back out. I thought I saw head lights earlier, probably a snow plow, but he went by to fast." 

" I'll go stand watch." Misha offered.

" Man you can barely see straight." Jeffrey says.

" Don't have to see well to shine a flash light." he says reaching over the seat and grabbing the flash light. He climbed out and was engulfed into the darkness.

Jeffrey got out of the back seat and climbed into the front with you. 

" Hey.. Come here often?" he teased, handing you a cold almost frozen burger that was left over from the food you had gotten before leaving town. you smile.

" You do know how to treat a girl." you say taking the food.

" Yeah well, you know... it's in my DNA" he jokes. You bite into the food. Even though it was cold and a little stale you ate it happily.

" y/n.. I need to check your leg." Jeffrey says.

"Sure Doc." you say. He pulls the blanket back a bit and you can feel him loosen the belt. A tingling feeling starts down your leg, followed by a severe burning feeling. you scream from the pain.

" Honey, I know. But we have let the blood flow other wise you could lose your leg." Jeffrey tells you. You force a nod. But it doesn't stop your tears.

" It, doesn't look like it's infected, and it's bleeding." he says.

" That's a good thing?" you manage to say.

" We'll kind of, means you haven't ran out of blood." he says 

" Yet." you say as he re sets the tourniquet.

" Don't think like that y/n" he says calmly.

" I can't help it, I don't want to die." you admit.

" You're not going to die. I promise you I won't let that happen." he says. You look up at him sadly.

"You can't stop it, you're not God." you say.

" No. I'm John Winchester damn it. OR have you forgotten that?" he says. You can't help but laugh. 

" And we have a demon, and an angel, and I... I love you." he says 

" what?" you ask surprised.

" Y/n... I've had feelings for you for ever. I was planning on telling you at the ski lodge... But well we never got there so.... I mean." You knew he was nervous Jeffrey always talked non stop when he was nervous.

" Jeff... Just shut up a minute." you say. " I have feelings for you too." you say. He smiles 

"Really?"

" Yeah.. I just thought, what with the age difference and all...." you let your voice trail.

" Age is just a number. " He said pulling you in and kissing you. 

" I'll come back." You hear Misha say, but you don't care, you hold tight to Jeffrey, and let him warm you from the cold.


	4. Little Girl in White

The snow continued to fall as did the temp. you couldn't feel your leg anymore, actually you couldn't feel anything. You had all been out there for 9 1/2 hours with no help in sight. What ever hope there was of a Plow truck or a car seeing you disappeared along with your hope of being helped. (y/bff) was showing a little bit of progress in the fact that she was moaning a little, unfortunately she was also running a fever. You drifted off somewhere in the night. When you came to you were snuggled next to Jeff, Misha in the back with b/ff everyone asleep. Then you saw it, a light. It was faint at first then a little brighter. 

" They found us!" you exclaim. Jeff moved a little but didn't wake. The light flickered and you thought it was gone, but then it was back again, only it seemed to be going in the opposite direction. You pushed the door open and almost fell out into the deep snow. The light disappeared between the trees, and you hobbled to track it.

"Hey! Over here!" You yell, but it just keeps going away.

"Wait! were over here!" you call out trying to follow the light. 

As you round the bind you find nothing, no light, no foot prints, no one there to save you. You spin to see if somehow they ended up behind you ut again no one was there. It was pitch dark and you weren't even sure where you were now. You stumbled toward where you thought the car was. But it never came into view. 

"What the hell?" you muttered. You sink down into the snow and lean up against a tree. 

"I'm so tired." you think. You lower your head for a moment. when you lift your head again you see a little girl. She's in a white gown, and has long auburn, she says nothing just looks at you and smiles.

"Hey, where'd you come from?" you ask. She smiles at you but says nothing.

"Do you live around here?" You ask. She gives you a small nod.

"We had an accident. My friends they're back at the car.. Your parents, are they home? Can you get help?" you ask. The girl just smiles at you.

" my name is y/n. Do you have a name?" you ask. The girl still wouldn't talk to you

"Ok,Can you show me where you came from? Please... Can you at least do that?" you ask. The girl looks at you and turns. You manage to get yourself up on your feet and follow her, she was quick for a small child in the snow with no coat, and you did your best to keep up. You shiver in the cold as you round another bend.

 

Jeffrey woke to find y/n gone. He glanced in the back seat and shook Misha awake.

"y/n Gone." he tells him.

"What?" Misha asked tiredly. 

" Where in the hell could she have gone?" Jeffrey asked as they both climbed out of the car. The snow was finally starting to lighten up, but it was hard to see in the darkness. Misha turned on the flash light and shined it around. 

"Y/n?!" Jeffrey called.

"y/n!" Misha echoed.

"I have to go find her!" Jeffrey says. 

"I'll come with you." Misha offers. 

"No, you need to stay here with bff. She couldn't have gotten to far, I'llgo just a ways and then head back." he says taking the flash light and heading off.

 

The small girl disappeared through a thicket of trees, 

"Wait! Please!" you call out. You stumble into the clearing and almost fall at someones feet.

"y/n?!" some shouted shocked. You look up and a smile spreads across your face.

"Jensen! My God Jensen!" you yell as you throw your arms around him. He hugs you back tightly as the rest of the search party surrounds you.


	5. That's my girl

You smile as you hobble into your bff's room. Your left leg was in a cast up to your hip and other than a few bumps and bruises you were doing really well. 

" Look at you!" you say smiling at her. Bff looked at you and returned your smile. 

"Hey, look at me? Look at you, up and walking around all ready." she says. 

" I hear you're getting out of here in a couple of days." you say 

" Yeah, you know. I absolutely do not remember a thing about any of this. I mean one minute I was in the back of the car and the next I woke up here." she tells you.

" Lucky you, I don't think I will ever be able to forget." you say. 

" you and me both." Jeffrey says from the door way. The two of you turn to see him smiling at you. His arm was in a sling, and he was covered in bruises. He makes his way to you and kisses you on the lips. Bff watches the two of you and shakes her head in disbelief.

"That's another thing, You two are an item now? I feel like I've woke up in the Twilight Zone." She says 

"Really? because I feel like I just came from the Twilight zone." Jeffrey says as you laugh. 

"So this is Where the Party is." Misha say's joining all of you. His head is bandaged and he has a cast on his wrist.

"Gangs all here." you say.

"I still can't believe you went off on your own like that y/n. You could have died out there." Misha says 

"But I didn't." you say. Jeffrey rolls his eyes. "Besides some one had to save your sorry asses." you joke.

"Tell me again what happened?" Bf says.

"I told you this a hundred times already, I was in the car and I saw a light, which had to have been some one from the search party. I went to look for them but, somehow got turned around. If it wasn't for that girl leading me to them, odds are I wouldn't be here right now." you say with a shrug knowing they didn't believe you.

"You were hallucinating, y/n. There was no girl out there." Jeffrey tells you.

"I saw her, I mean how could a hallucination lead me right to Jensen and the others?" you ask. Misha looks at you concerned.

"Why would therer be a little girl out there? There are no houses in that area, and no kids in the search party. It had to have been your imagination." Misha replied. Annoyed you cross your arms over your chest. 

"the only reason I bring it up is, well... Have you seen the paper?" Bff says.

" No." you all say She reaches over and pulls out the morning paper from a near by table. On the front page was a picture of your rental car. it was being pulled up by a wrecker and looked like it was hit by a train.

"How did we all survive that?" Misha asks. 

" Read the last paragraph." Bff tells you.

"This is not the first accident on this road way. Trevor Adams and family were on their way to Haven Lodge just three weeks prior, when his vehicle also veered off the the mountain high way, when they hit a patch of black ice. Trevor and his wife and their ten year old Daughter Allison were killed in that roll over. Thankfully no one suffered any life threatening injuries this time." you read. your heart almost stopped when you saw a picture next to the end of the Article, it was a family. A mother, a father and a little girl with long Auburn hair. 

"That's her, that's the girl." you say handing Jeffrey the Article. He looked at the paper and then you his eyes widened. Misha looked at you as well the color drained from his face.

"Well shit.." He said,

"Nah, it couldn't be." Jeffrey said. you looked at Bff. She shrugged.

"Told you so." was all you could manage to say.


End file.
